An Extra Tails
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: AU story. When Nick and Judy are on patrols and stopping criminals from certain threat. When Nick notices one fox cub who have something that all foxes fear upon it. And yet Judy have no idea what Nick afraid on that boy. What are all foxes afraid about it? Can Judy can uncover the truth to known why foxes are afraid on that matter? Can she solve it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Zootopia as well.**

**This is my another crossover event. Yet this chapter contain two of them in story. I hope you like it.**

Prologue

"Push, Mrs Prower, push!" cried out from one of the hospital who happen to be a female tiger, wearing hospital uniform and support to her, while she hear the groan and screaming that's come out from Mrs Prower mouth. "That's it, keep it going Mrs Prower, you are doing great!"

"Come on honey," said Mr Prower said to her and support and wearing traditional hospital gown as well with protective mask and protective hat as well to protect himself from in-effective germs. And he's holding her hand to support with every courage from what she have. "I'd know you can do it."

"Of course, I'm know what I'm doing," she growl and yell at him. Knowing this labour pain she felt it inside her belly is getting more pain by the minutes, since the moment her water broken and endure into labour when her husband take her to the hospital as quickly as he can be, and yet both of them are very excited to have their first ever fox-cub. Waiting for so many years, until at last that Rosemary Prower is finally pregnant after all these years since then. "Oh, god this pain! Will it never end it?"

"You are almost near, Mrs Prower," said a nurse who calming her down, while checking on Mrs Prower gene and see any problem whatsoever. "Just a little more push and go!"

Mrs Prower is trying to squeeze out from amount pain she have. Thankfully, many doctors give her some medicine to endure the pain, but agony it still hurting her for couple of hours and hours since she's keep staying at the hospital to make sure she's giving birth her first child. While her husband, Mr Prower is too making sure that Rosemary is safe and making sure she done an excellent, knowing she's still in love with her, knowing the two of them are foxes. She's gritting her teeth, knowing the pain is still hurt and some amount of sweat as well, while one of the doctor pat her forehead from amount of sweat she have during the forever long labour she's been through since the moment her water broken, while she's continually push that inside her body and she know what inside her belly, her first child, her first fox cub that she's waiting for a long, long time since then.

Mr Prower is making sure that his wife is okay, otherwise who know what could have happen to her. Hoping that she will survive the labour pain and yet hoping that his first child live as well, that he pray so much in his time and yet he can feel the heavy squeeze on his wife hand, knowing this pain is hurting inside from her and his hand as well. He don't care that his hand will getting redder or not, as long that his wife live and of course his first fox-cub as well.

"Almost there," she said to her, while Rosemary continually pushing as well. "Keep going. That's it, keep going!"

Until, a sound that's from nowhere to hear the sound of a bundle of joy have made a welcome to the world.

"It's boy!" Tiger nurse cried to them that her voice is sound exciting than ever from what she saw today.

Rosemary can relax now, during the amount of long labouring that her fur is almost wet and sweating at the same time as well. Mr Prower, Amadeus is very excited from what the nurse said that he got a son, a boy – a pure boy fox cub, when a tear of joy comes out from his eyes, that he's try to man up, but he is so exciting for the first time to be a dad to his own son. Rosemary is very happy as well that she give birth to her first ever fox-child, a baby boy.

"I'd love you," Amadeus almost cried to her and kiss her forehead that they got a son. A pure fox-cub.

That the Prower are very happy that they'd finally have a fox-cub from all these years since.

Until something is not right, while the nurse is checking on the little baby-fox cub, when Mr Prower is beginning to worry to know what happen. Does this mean that this baby is already dead? If it is then, he could blame himself, not his wife.

"What's going on?" his voice is begin to worry. "Is something wrong with my son?"

"What's going on, dear?" his wife voice is losing amount of heavy since she give birth to her son. That she hasn't got a clue to know what happen to her son.

"I don't know, dear," he quickly said to her. Knowing that something is not right when the nurses look at their first child. "Stay here," he quickly kiss her forehead to see what is the problem, when he let go her wife hand and quickly want to see what happen. "What's going on?" he said to one of the nurse. "Is something wrong with my son?"

"There's nothing wrong with your son," replied out from the same nurse who help his wife.

"Then what is going on?" panicking in his own voice to know what's happing to his own son.

"You see, Mr Prower, um . . ." said a tiger nurse. "You may want it to see it."

Mr Prower have no choice to see what happen to his son, as few nurse move away to see Amadeus Prower and his first born child, when a shock comes by on him. That he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"By the God," he quietly said out without seeing his wife, yet his eyes were almost panicking to see like coming out from a horror movie.

"Dear, what's happening?" Rosemary want to know what happen, including her son as well. That she trying to get out from the bed, when the nurses quickly rush her and stopping her for coming out from the bed.

Amadeus look at his son, yet the wet on the boy is clean and remove from amount of fluid as well, when something shock and amaze at us, that he can't believe his own eyes. Yet his wife want answer now.

"Dear, just talk to me, what happen to him?" she almost cried out to know what happen to her first son.

Until Amadeus have no choice to show his wife from what he saw today, when he unveil the cover and show his wife. Rosemary is shock – almost shock that she couldn't believe her own blue eyes. She was expected a miracle, yet too much of a miracle from what she just saw today. She saw that her son. Her fox-cub have got two tails.

She's couldn't believe her eyes, yet the worst have yet to come, knowing this would be a problem to all fox-kind in Zootopia including the outside as well, knowing this could be a problem for the Prower's family, that young fox could led into trouble to all foxes across the world. That the legend is true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Zootopia**

**This is another chapter that I'm working and yet this chapter is an AU, which I'm going to explain to it in the moment. But first enjoy this chapter from your likeness.**

Chapter 1: Police conversational talk

8 years:

Zootopia, home to all animal race that combine with four different nations, dessert, rain forest, snow and normal distance in the biggest and largest city in the world since two nations are become one, prey and predators. Back then in the past, when the chaos have started when an unknown cause have take place in the city by a powerful planet called Night Howler and yet those planet are very dangerous to all animal kind that cause savage and cause rage as well. But one – no two of them solve the case by stopping the one cause the madness in the city by Mayor's secretary who cause everything to split all predators when she hired a professional shooter to dart out few animals to make all animal savage.

Two animal name Officer Judy and a Con – Ex-con artist Nick who solve the case when Nick Wilde is now the first ever fox police officer. Of course that Nick is very clever and very sneaky, but his acting skill so that any criminals or any cons are no match against Nick's excellent acting ability on them.

Judy is also the first rabbit-officer who solve the case to know why. But she thought it was Mayor Lionheart, but she was wrong from the beginning that she thought it will make the world a better place since she was kid at the age of 9. But now, she manage to recreated from the world from her undo mistake. Now that both of them are now partners, so that, together they will catch the criminals who messing with Zootopia, just they'd stop the Mayor's former secretary along with her 'friends' as well.

After more than 7 months, since what happened in the past. Things are the way the suppose to be. When Officer Judy is wearing a police car in a recall portal along with her trusted partner Nick Wilde. Judy got grey fur with purple and wearing a police uniform with bullet proof vast and a shine police badge. Nick Wilde who have a red-fur with green eyes and wearing a traditional police suit with cool sunglass with the same badge like Judy or Carrot from what he's going to call her. But Judy real name is Judith.

They're usually, well, small part rival in the past, but in the end, they turn to be full friends and partners as well. After they're done talking to Flash who happen to be a sloth who didn't know that he can speed that fast for over 100 speed limit, which it was unexpected surprise on Judy reaction. But in the end, she give him a ticket to make sure that he won't do that again just a reminder for him, otherwise, well, they have no choice to put him on record. As Judy continually driving on the street to make sure that nothing goes wrong, except in the past that she was a meter maid for only few days since before she become a real and honour membership as a police officer.

Nick is checking on the main side of the views and see that many animals are getting on just fine. In fact he knows all of them, well, most of them exactly since he was busying with coning them with his own partner, but move of them have decide to move on. That Nick the Con is now gone forever and reborn into Nick the Officer of the Law.

Once they're making sure that everything is sure on the city recon patrols as long the police are doing their job.

"Seem everything work out perfectly since what happen, Carrot," Nick said to her, without looking at her while focus on the main side window. "I mean since what happened in past was hard to forget."

"Tell me about it," Judy agree, while she's focus on the road.

"Ever since we work together that I was an ex-con before I become a policeman," Nick add on to her when he sigh out for a bit. "Good my mother proud to see me like this."

"Oh yeah," she remember Nick's mother who arrive at the graduation and see her along with Nick are hugging each other. "Your mum is a very nice old fox. But still, you don't anymore dodge business since what happen. Unless you are still using it to outsmart any criminals without getting busted."

"That was Bogo said to me, while ago," Nick said and finally look at her. "He knows my ability like an professional actor or a pro actor to work undercover. But he will use me in my next recon mission."

"I'd hope so," she said to him, while focusing on the road.

The two of them are very good partners and everything work perfectly when Nick on the other hand when he going to said to her, but not yet, knowing he need to make a move. Until Judy on the other hand that she want know since the police graduation.

"By the way," she said to him, again focus on the road. "Where is your father anyway? You told that you got a dad. How come he never show up?"

"Important business trip," he replied out to her. "Beside he saw everything or my mum told him about it that he is very proud on him."

"It's the shame from what happen in the past," Judy know the story of Nick's tragic past about those bully who did it to him. "But hey, at least you are the first fox police officer in history, including me the first police rabbit."

"True, true," he agree on that. "Mind you, Carrot, since you are very good on everything. How come that Bogo decide to make you meter maid in some reason? I mean, no offense since what happen in the past. But why, he decide to make you a meter maid?"

"The truth is that, I don't know," she admit from her own logic. "I thought on my first day in national police headquarter station so that I can catch some bad guy to make the world a better place, yet I was wrong, but Bogo was wrong as well that he thought I got a job to catch criminals, yet in the end he finally give me an honour to sort thing right."

Judy words was indeed correct. Ever since she pass so many training session during her police academy since she was almost failed, but her skills is becoming amaze by her coach who taught her everything about what it like to be a police officer. And yet sometime she's try very, very hard to impress on her skill, before she went to Zootopia Police Station before Bogo give her assignment, yet he give her a parking ticket duty to give people some many tickets, yet it was really annoy her for quite sometime before the real chase have just begin when she save Mister Big daughter from that giant doughnut by an weasel who stole their bubs are contain Night Howler who happen to be a dangerous flower. Good thing, she and Nick stop the mastermind of those plot when both of them switch them and replace with excellent quality taste of blueberry from her parents' farm.

"Indeed, he did," Nick confirm to her. Knowing Bogo can be off offense in matter of speak. But he turn to be a nice guy. "Including that bully you told me when you were nine about that fox-me name Gideon? But I do met him in the café shop and see so many pie," he use his hand kiss like a professional perform, "that is some pie from what he said to me while back. I can stop thinking about those pie."

What Nick said to her, ever both of them done so many duties portals when Nick decide to pay Judy's parent, just for a visit, not a relationship, just for a visit when Judy explain to them that Nick is her partner, he even went to Gideon Grey's shop that he sell delicious homemade pie, when Gideon explain to them that his ma and his grandma show him how to make a family pie, that he couldn't resist those pie since he was little, but now he open his own shop and the people from Bunnyville love it. That the taste is perfect including the reviewer as well, who love it too. Until he decide to make a partnership deal with Judy's family so that her lots of brothers and sisters can some pie that they love it.

"You don't forget my brothers and sisters," Judy add to him with a smirking smile to him.

"Please don't say that," Nick whine out with his teeth in sudden shock that almost make Judy laugh. Ever since he saw Judy many brothers and sisters, it was a total nightmare he's been though since then. In fact most of them are curious about being a cops and how to catch a bad guy in the city.

Of course, Nick like them, but he's still having those nightmares to see Judy's brothers and sisters. How can two rabbits couple can have so many bunch of kids in each years? But from what Judy said 'biological' from what she references to say in her own life. But still he can pay them a visit when he's ready including Gideon's famous pie of them all.

Once that over with it, knowing Bunnyville and see Judy's parents and the nature of the countryside as well was amaze on him including Judy as well, while the two are still patrols in the main city and street as a watchful eye on them like an owl, staring at them, when both of them hear something from their police radio, when one of the police call said them, _"Officer 305 do you copy, over?"_

Judy pick up the radio walkie-talkie and quickly, "This is Officer Judy. What is state of an emergency, do you copy?"

"_This is an assault fire in the local Zootopia museum, yet there are civilians in the museum,"_ police respond said to them. Yet a silent shock take on them, that they know that museum. It the one when they'd discover that Mayor Bellwether was the one who cause everything. But since the fear is remove, but they will never forget on her from what she have done, including those thugs she hired them – the Ram including one, a professional gunman name Dung the Ram. Yet he too is now arrested since they found him as well since they'd arrested Bellwether as well. While radio police continually respond to them, "we need backup, ASAP, yet arm force are will on their fast."

"Can do, over," Judy quickly said and place put away the walkie talkie and quickly place on the police siren sound. Knowing this is a real emergency, a big one about assault fire in the local museum, the one place they will never forget since what happened in the past.

"You sure we can up for it?" Nick said to her. "After what happen in the past."

"The past may led to scar and what happen," Judy said to him. "And yet, let's not make the mistake since what happen on that day."

Nick look at her, knowing she's speak the truth, a great truth about scar since they'd found a real mastermind behind of all this. Now, the past is may yet far behind, but this is serious matter to all animal-life, including the police that inside the museum as well.

"Let's do it," Nick said to her. "Let's save some locals that's need rescuing."

"Can do," she quickly replied and respond to him when a smile and pride comes along, "partner."

Nick quickly wink out from his left eye. Knowing this is a job for police from Law Enforcement to protect the civilian and arrest those criminals from what they did. As Judy quickly pursued and driving fast in her police car and quickly avoiding servals cars as well. Knowing this is a huge threat to all police and the animal-morphism as well.

Can Nick and Judy can stop the threat in National Museum? Can they save the people as well? And who is the main threat that cause the threat in Zootopia?

* * *

**There you have it.**

**This is two chapter in opening event. I love Zootopia film and it was amazing to see different verity of animal from small to big, tiniest to the biggest from all different shape and sizes since the film was released years ago and possible they will do a sequel in future event. Depending on the company of course.**

**Anyway this story is an AU word that Tails is from this world, because I love that character and good brother relationship with Sonic. But in this AU that Sonic is in that world. I know, I know you want him, but this is Tails AU world from what you read that story. **

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to take a while, and please be patient and don't judge on my writing, thank you and also look at my profile in clear messaging, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Zootopia**

**Hey guys, I'm back and I am very much alive thank you. Yet I am deeply sorry for taking so long before I got something else to do for the time being. Yet I am deeply sorry about all this excuse. Yet I am back and this chapter is getting shock by the minutes.**

Chapter 2: Secure from Inside and Outside the Perimeter

The National Museum of Zootopia is now under strictly hostile threat by a local group is called The Wild Branded was known as Wild Cat, one of the most dangerous criminal in the city, who steal and also committed so many mass murder since what happened few years ago since, knowing my police are trying to stop them for very long time since then. Now, they'd taken over the National Museum of Zootopia, when many animal-morphisms are afraid and scared at the same time to see them when they'd storm the place since one of them shooting in mid-air in the ceiling in heap of panic, until one of the security guard is trying to stop them, yet one of them shot him in direct connect, but only in a shoulder and serve injury since they'd come in few minutes ago.

The Wild Branded are all cat-like predator. One of them who happened to be an animal-morphism black jaguar with green-eyes with assault gun on his hand, with white vest and blue jean. The other one who happen to be a tiger with orange and white fur with black stripe with brown eyes colour with a single scar on top of his eyes with a single tattoo that shape like a skull in blue ink on his left arm who is raw muscular with death-skull shape shirt with dark black blue jean on it and yet few others gangs as well are cheetah, leopard along with another tiger, with slight muscular on him and another jaguar but in different fur colour that equal but differential to compare a cheetah, when they took control the Nation Museum that all civilians are now living in fear and afraid to know what will happen when they'd decide to fire upon them. Knowing these crooks are call Wild Branded.

They're not sure what happened, all they know that they're arrive unexpected before the shooting take place on them and one of them yell out to them to stay where they are, knowing they'd carrying guns – lethal guns from what they look at it, when one of them shot a security guard on a shoulder who happened to be an animal-morphism timber wolf with grey, black and white fur, wearing a traditional security uniform, who take critical injures since then, when he moan out in pain and agony at the same time, not only people are in the museum but children as well are now complete afraid and scared at the same time. When they can hear one of them who said to them, that he is the leader of this bandit outlaw.

"Okay, you guys," the leader said to them who is a black jaguar in different accent. "Fine that object and quickly report so that we may leave in very short while. So, don't fall me this time."

"You got it, boss," the first one said.

"Understood, sir," the second said out.

"Right with you, boss," the third said.

When his pals of his are quickly scatters across in each different direction from the main museum, so that they will find it, whatever they're looking for. When two remains are black jaguar and muscular tiger are standing to make sure any people are attempting to flee, otherwise they'll be put to sleep – permanently for good. So that they won't escape for good.

The teacher of the school, who happen to be an animal-morphism deer with brown eyes, wearing a pretty, beautiful yellow dress with black tight and pink salmon slipper-like shoes is protecting her students, knowing they're upset and afraid at the same time, when one of them is making weeping and almost crying out. Until one of them alert from his ear with sinister when he-

"Hey!" shout out from a scar tiger, who yell out to bunch of school kids and see one of them is weeping out who happen to be an animal-morphism pig. "You will shut up from a moment?"

"But he's-" teacher trying to say.

"I said shut up!" he roar out when he shoot in rapidly in the air, while civilian are grouching, avoiding small dust that's coming from the ceiling. When silence take place on them. "That's more like it, then."

"Knock it off will you, Riker?" said a black jaguar, who very depress since he saw it today. "You shouldn't yell out to them. They're kids, besides we got more importantly work to do, like stealing those painting, but no we're her to find one single object from what a boss said to us, okay?"

"Yeah, right," he replied to him. "I still don't understand why we want to one of them from this heap of ancient rubbish? There's nothing more than junk and more junk from what I look at it. Yet, we thought we could rob a bank and get those money from the Lemming's Bank. But no, we got something else to do for the time being from what our boss said to us, whatever he said to us."

"That's maybe so," he agree on him. "But the boss said to us, that something is very important from what he captivates that it contain more than money from what we didn't expected.

"Well, you put it that away," he said with a wicked smile to him. "So tell me, which 'important' from what the boss said to us?"

"You'll see," he said as a promise. "Our we will obtain from what we seek, then we will attempt to escape, if we got time before police show up in quicker second. And if any one of them attempt to make movement from either of them, shot to kill, that I don't care at all."

"With pressure," Riker with a smile. When civilians, parents including children and teacher are continually afraid and scared at the same. Knowing this tiger is ready to shoot to kill.

The leader of the Branded who happened to be Alfonse, knowing that Riker can be 'quite difficult' from those who messing with him, knowing he is right hand animal, yet, he got more important, hoping his comrades will find it and fast before police will come here in moment time, when he quickly got out his walkie-talkie from his pocket and quickly press it, hoping his teams will find it before police will be there shortly.

"Well," he said on his walkie-talkie, "did you find it?"

"_Nothing in the west section,"_ one of them said out to him.

"_Nothing in the east section,"_ second branded said out to him.

"_Nothing in the south section,"_ the third one said out to him.

"_All clear in the dinosaur exhibit,"_ the fourth said.

"_Nothing in the west-north section as well including in the snack bar,"_ the fifth one said.

When Alfonse roll his eyes from that dimwit said to him about snack bar, when suddenly they heard something outside like a fast siren is quickest approach them in matter of quick-second, that the police force are already here.

"Aw great!" he roar out from his fury, from what he hear today, that sound of his rival as arrive so soon. "Police are already here, fast and courting! Can I shoot down as a warning?"

"Yeah, right, otherwise you will be downpour since what happen to Nestor when he got shot for good," Alfonse said to him. What he mean that couple years ago, that one of his Wild Branded members who happen to be a lion name Nestor. Nestor the Extractor and The Cunning as well. Until he made his fate, when police stop him when, Armed Force comes along and met his destiny. "Besides, they can't go in, knowing we got hostages, so that they won't leave – well, apart from that wrenched security who got in a shoulder, bleeding for his life," he look at the wolf security guard, who's fighting his life. "So, that they won't go in, unless, they will send negotiation to talk."

"What a wimping idea they come with if it," Riker said.

Alfonse moan out to him when he rubbing his eyes with his finger, when Riker add.

"Look, let's find that object and hurry up, if out teams can find it in different direction in this museum."

As the two of them are having a conversation over and over again, yet all of them are curious, mix with their own fear and afraid at the same time to know what they are looking for, while a timber wolf security guard is trying to save his life from agony and pain at the same, trying to consume the bleeding. Yet, he was one who connect the main police station to bring some back up before a shot doing his told. Hoping those armed police can stop them for good and put them into jail or end up from their own fate and destiny. Can the Zootopia police stop them so that they can bring justice to them and save civilians life from harms way? Let's hope that police and armed force can stop them for good, knowing they are the most wanted in all Zootopia city.

* * *

Outside from the National Museum dozen of Zootopia police cars quickly rushing toward the main entrance on the museum and dozens of police officer quickly got out from the cars, while many dozen polices quickly said to their colleagues and quickly tell the civilization to move away, knowing this is a serious matter to all animal-kind. They know that they're people are inside the museum and learn that one of the security guard been shot fired, that were are paramedic are dispatch so soon, and quickly standing outside and wait further order until the madness is over since what happened in the past when few animals have turn into savage and madness by a very dangerous flower called night howler and was order by the New Mayor to 'get rid' those predators so that meek prey will gain control of it. But thanks to Judy and Nick stop her and her assistants as well, nothing two great animal-morphism who save the day from this inferno madness. But for now, they got bigger problem than that.

Many police are checking any local perimeters, while they quickly order civilization to back away from this. They alright called the swat teams, as back up to shot and kill those dangerous criminals who breaking the law. One of the chiefs who happen to be a buffalo animal-morphism wearing a traditional police outfit with bullet-proof vest jacket, who like quite muscular who happen to be Chief Bogo, Judy boss and commissioner as well including Nick's boss too, of course, who quickly said to them. Knowing this is a serious matter to all animal life.

"What do we got?" he quickly said to one of the any polices.

"We're already move civilization, so that none of them can't get in, sir," said the rhino policeman along with a lion policeman as well.

"Good," said Bogo.

"Armed forces have already arrived, sir," said another policeman who happen to be a male polar bear. "They will go around the back for making a welcome surprise."

"Excellent! What about the people inside the museum?" Bogo quick said to him and this time a female elephant policewoman quickly said to him.

"I'd already told them to never shoot them and yet they understand the protocol."

"Good," he glad to hear from them. "This is not looking good. What are we dealing with?"

"Not sure, sir," again from the same elephant officer who said to him. "But we're working on it!"

"What about the paramedic?" he add.

"Alright there, sir," and yet the same polar bear officer said to him. "They'll wait to make sure that the coast is clear!"

"Excellent," Bogo said to him, knowing this is a serious matter, when another police car coming around and stop in the middle of the road, while the siren is keep on going in red and blue flash, when two side door is now open who happen to be Judy and Nick who already wear their bulletproof jackets including Chief Bogo and the others as well.

"What do we got?" Hopps quickly said to him, who already wear a bulletproof jacket.

"One security guard is shot and serious injury and yet we got a hostage situation," Bogo explain what happen. "Yet, we already alert the armed forces to make a surprise event."

"And who led the striker unit?" Nick said to him.

"Knuckles," Bogo answer out.

"Knuckles?" Judy confuse out that she never heard a striker unit name Knuckles.

"What an odd name for him?" said Nick. "What do you know about him?"

"Believe me, he know what he's doing," Bogo promise them for good reason. "Anyway, I'm sure that his teams can handle this."

"Anyway, idea what are dealing with it?" Nick quick said to know what they'd dealing with it.

"No idea," he quick reply. "But, we'll sure to know what we're dealing with," until he hear his walkie-talkie make a beeping sound when he quickly pick it up. "This is Bogo, over."

"_This is Knuckles of the leader striker unit,"_ Knuckles respond to him.

"What did you get, Knuckles?" Bogo quickly said to him know what the verity, yet Judy and Nick are confuse about this Knuckles character that they never heard of him.

"_My team and I are behind the building are ready in position. Shall I send my teams to go in and capture the criminals or put to sleep?"_

"Negative," Bogo replied to him. "Make sure we got contact from what we know about it. So far, that we got civilians inside the museum and make sure we don't hit them."

"_Understood,"_ Knuckles confirm to them_, "sniper unit are already top of the building to see what inside the museum and see what we got, before we make our move."_

"And don't shot civilians," Bogo reminded him. "Make sure they're safe and secure."

"Understood," Knuckles quickly acknowledge, when both of them switch off their walkie-talkie, when Bogo place his walkie-talkie onto his belt.

"Who's Knuckles by any chance?" Nick confuse out including Judy as well. Yet who is the name of Zootopia is Knuckles anyway?

"He's commander of the striker unit," Bogo said to them. "I'd known him since in training in police cadet training that he got great combat skills since I look upon him."

"Is he good?" Judy said to him.

"Of course, he is," Bogo answer out. "He is the best boxer and best striker unit. Trust me, he know what do to. Now, make sure that any new reports don't come near forward and said no comment about it and take Nick as well."

"Understood sir," Judy acknowledge him when she quickly statute him, knowing her job is too stop people for getting in the main building including reports.

"Will do," Nick quickly acknowledge to him as well. When both he and Judy are quickly heading toward other officers to make sure that no people and reporter can't get though and try to calm down. Knowing their job is too protect the city from any harm way, except what happened in the past was a major total burst from Judy accidently said to them in front of the news report after she and Nick found those missing animals from the national alyssum seeker. But this one is far different to compare others since then, including Flash for illegal speed driving when Nick and Judy were surprise back then.

Unknown to them, in heavy amount of crowed, parents are worry on the children since they got a field trip inside the National Museum as part of their school project. And yet, two foxes couple are worried to see their son – their only son is safe and secure. If he is alive and well.

* * *

Back inside the main National Museum of Zootopia, when the criminals bandit were known as Wild Banded have already hear the sound of dozen policeman are coming this way so fast, knowing this is a major problem to them, yet they know that police can't get in knowing there is a hostage situation, knowing they can't get in, as long they can find it, whatever from what they'd looking for. If they can find it, from what their boss said to them while ago, knowing this is very important object from what the boss said to them. But why the museum for example? What is so important to them? What is that they're looking for? Should they rob in the local Zootopia National Income Bank to steal dozens of money for their own greed? Or nick several jewelleries from the local jewellery shop? But why the museum? What so important about this place anyway? The Wild Banded knows that this place got dozen of art painting along with fossils and yet everything they'd got, that they believe it was very dull from their opinion, knowing this place from what they'd think is very bored from their choice.

Many people are scared and afraid at the same time, including an injuries security guard, who sever wounded as well, and heavy amount of blood loess from the unexpected assault fire gun since they convincing storm the place, yet the police are already outside the main building, yet they didn't know about the armed force are waiting outside and wait further order from Chief Bogo.

"This is not looking good at all," Riker said to Jaguar, who's holding a powerful machine gun on his hands. "Cops are already outside, waiting strike us for good. Good as dead as we are."

"They won't," Alfonse said to him. "They wouldn't shot innocent people here, knowing it is their law and code to protect civilian. Besides, we got work to do, knowing the boss want something that I have no idea what he said. Yet, we got hostage, so that they will accept their term of negotiation to let them go, depend of their own choice I'm afraid."

"Well, whatever it is so that we needed the money," Riker said to him and becoming annoy with his own head. "We could steal the money from the national bank or rob an experience car."

"Well, that second part could be useful," Alfonse said out and like the sound of it. "But first," he know that time is run out for them, when he got a walkie-talkie "Anything?" he quickly said to the others, that they are still searching in the building section.

"_I'd check in the west again,"_ one respond out, "nothing there."

"_Nothing in the south-corner,"_ second respond out.

"_Nothing, but in the gift shop,"_ the same voice again, that this one who clearly admire snack and gift shop, when Alfonse roll his eyes again, until_. "Wait, did the boss said the Ancient Section? You know ancient object that comes from the past?"_

Riker and Alfonse look at each other, from what that annoy cheetah said to them about Ancient Section, where it contain so many value ancient work since time in the ancient period since their ancestor were once animal of prey and predator before they'd evolve. What so important in the Ancient Section anyway? Unless—

"Go there and find that object," Alfonse quickly said. "You see in your phone to know what it look like. Make sure you got it okay? If any glass protection, smash it, if you can."

"_Understood,"_ a cheetah quick acknowledge when they disconnect from each other.

"I don't know what it is, knowing it is very important from what the boss said to us on the phone while ago about this important relic since he show us this imagines," Riker said to him. "We still have no idea what it is then."

"I'm not so sure," Alfonse admit to him. "Yet, whatever it is, its sure be very value."

"Well, let's hope Chaser garb it and let go, otherwise we will be dead meat," Riker quickly said, while the sound of the siren is still ongoing. "Any idea how are we going to escape?"

"Around the back," he replied to him.

"Around the back?" he repeated to him. "What so important anyway?"

"No, there is a secret passage from what I know about it since I look at the main computer," he explain to him. "I know there is a path that will lead our freedom that it is deeply remote in the ground."

"Oh," Riker clearly get it now. "Did you tell them about it?"

"Only Chaser and Ray and me," he answer out to him. "We'll show you the way, to make sure Chaser got it in the ancient room."

"And then," Riker smile out in a cruel, wicked grin. "Hello freedom, so that our reward is coming for us."

"Let's hope so," Alfonse said. "Let's hope so."

The civilians are still scared and afraid at the same time, yet they have no idea from what they said to him about secret passage that they are not entirely sure to know what they're saying. Yet the security is still cringing from server amount of blood, yet, he could died from heavy amount. Including a single teacher is protecting her students from Zootopia Primary School is making sure that her students is safe and secure, yet some of them are verge into tears, when she calming them down, knowing that some of them are 8 and 9 years old. Including one of them is a fox in orange fur with blue eyes is look at them, that the villains are taking over the National Museum. Can the police stop them before they will end up in a morgue?

* * *

Outside the main National Museum where many police are making sure that no civilians can't get in the main yellow lines, where many reporters from the National News who quickly report since the unexpected happening since today. Armed Police Force are quickly checking the perimeter from the national building, waiting their further order from Commander Knuckles and Chief Bogo as well. Knowing this is a serious matter to all animal kingdom. Many officers are doing what they can to sure all life will be spare, as long the criminals will be caught and take it into custody so that they will behind bar forever.

Nick and Judy are doing whatever it can to make sure that no civilians get in and making no report on them including news reporter as well. Bogo did make their conversational to all journalists and reporter that they will everything they can to make sure that all animal-morphism are safety as hand as well that the Armed Force are making sure in well hand, while, several officer and some new rookies are also attending and helping with others police as well, under direct order from Chief Bogo himself to make sure that no civilians can't go, yet, some of them are complain to know what happen to them as well. In facts, some families are devastate to know what happen to children that they got field report research. They'd try to calm them down, knowing this is a huge risk to them all as well.

This is chaotic in Zootopia, since what happened in the past between prey and predator.

Bogo is continually talking to them, when of the new reporter, who happen to be a pig, who quickly interrupted him.

"How long does it take to get them out?"

"We're not sure, for how long," Bogo make comment. "Our Armed Police Force will take care of it, under my direct order. I can't tell you everything about it."

"What about the civilian?" another one who quickly yell out, who happen to be an animal-morphism sheep. "Are they safe?"

"We're not sure about it," Bogo quickly comment.

"What happen the culprit?" said out by another reporter who happen to be an animal-morphism racoon. "Do you think that this Armed Police will take of it?"

"Like I said before, that our Armed Police Force are doing what they can to protect civilians to make sure their jobs is well protect," Bogo continually said to them.

"What can make the between life and death from what happened today is totally unexpected?"

"No comment on that part," Bogo quickly said.

"Can you let us tell us what we are dealing with it?" another report cried out to him.

"I cannot tell you to know what we are dealing with," Bogo quick said. "The teams are standing ready to make sure that we will make sure that civilian are safe and secure. . ."

"Are you sure that your teams are capable in such short notice?" another said to him. When Bogo had well enough from his small in-time prentice, when he quickly said, without getting his full rage.

"I'm sorry from what I'm going to say, right now, my teams are waiting in further order," Bogo said to them without getting rage on him. "If you excuse me."

Until he walk from the fellow new reporter when the people are clamouring at the same time, while few Officers are stop them for coming in when, Officer Nick and Judy look at Chief Bogo, who walk away from comment conversational talk on new reporters.

"Boy, the chief hate when it happen," said Nick. While he focus on the people for not coming in.

"You're telling me," Judy agree on him. Knowing the chief hate long conversation interview – well not all of them since then she got the missing animals in the past, before she's found out that it was Mayor assistant – well new mayor for the time being, before Nick become the first ever police fox in history.

"Pressure is taking it told on him," Nick said to her, with a smile.

"Oh ha-ha-ha," she sarcastic said to him, while focus, by doing her job from Bogo's order and his word.

"Anywhere, any idea who is this Knuckles guy, anyway?" Nick is curious about this character that he never heard of him for the time being. Apart from some people that he know about them for sometime since then, until he met Judy.

"Beat me," June said to him from her admitted. "Ever since I got here, yet, I have no information of any police officer that I know, well, apart from Clawhauser that I know him. But still, I hope that Knuckles and his teams can save civilians inside the museum."

"I hope so," Nick said to her. While he's continually doing his job and so is Judy as well.

Both of them are doing what they can to stop them for coming in, so that everything is now well under control when suddenly Judy have somehow pick up from her long rabbit ears, when she heard Chief Bogo is having a conversation voice to few police officers, when she look behind her shoulder and see him along with two police officers are having a conversational talking to know what they are dealing, hoping an Armed Force are waiting their order from him. They look at the blue print schematic of the National Museum, so that they can see different entrance, yet she remember correctly that there is an underground path that will lead toward the underground train station since she and Nick have manage to escape from those ram thugs who working for the new mayor as henchman, yet they got them already since she told them about it as well.

Can she quickly said them before Bogo quickly said to this Knuckles character that she never heard from him? Yet, she knows about the underground passage that was seal underneath, but her gut said to her that those villains are going to use it since their escape route tactic. Can she quickly said to him before his word said to him? Hoping she can just enough time before Bogo make his move. Knowing this is serious matter – a big matter actually for animal-morphism. Yet she's got time, so that she can said to him about the underground passage.

Nick on the other hands while he's focus on his job to make sure that no people and can't go in and quickly said no comment on new reporters from any denied question and answer on any information, yet he silent spot something from his right hand side, when he saw two foxes couple, yet he know one of them, an old friend to him from school since they will little including her brother as well. And furthermore, what he's doing there anyway, including his wife as well? Unless, a shock – a silent shock take place on him that their son is inside the building. This is not good for Nick Wilde, that a friend of him son is inside the building, knowing this is one serious important matter to him, yet, if his gut said to him that if any bullet shot upon him, he'll be devastate, angry, upset and above all guilt in despair, to know what will happen to him since the moment he got a dispatch call about a shooting taking place inside the National Museum, yet he have no idea that his friend son is inside the building. Can Nick save that boy so that the bullet won't hit him? Or can the armed force stop those bandits before they will decide to bring massacre and havoc inside building?

This is their greatest struggle on Nick Wilde and Judy Hops, knowing this is their first major problem in history.

* * *

**Yes, there is a major havoc in the Museum since I put it. Knowing this is a major problematic since then, well, since the chaotic problem in the film about two different species are having a massive rows and arguing since Judy 'accidently' said to the news and missing animal were part of New Mayor (I found her name) is the mastermind behind of this. **

**Anyway, in this chapter, that I put indeed Knuckles - no, not a Mobian, but a real animal base form, but you will see him in next chapter event since this chapter is complete. Yet few more of them will be in following chapter event, which I can't tell you soon enough. And also Nick knows the Prower in my general opinion that he know them ever since, I can't tell you why, but it will be revealed soon enough. **

**Anyway, the next one is going to be a while, and please be patient and don't judge on my writing nor making critic as well, look at my profile to make you understand okay. Thank you. **


End file.
